The Dude Downstairs
by Wild Man Pacheco
Summary: Danny is a new tenant that lives downstairs from Lucy Heartfilia. The only problem is Danny is a mean and sarcastic person to both Lucy and the Landlady. What happens when one day, Lucy brings Team Natsu in to this? How will Danny be punished? Another short story of mine :-) please R&R.


**The Dude Downstairs**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

Danny was living downstairs below Lucy Heartfilia for about a year now, and man was she ticked off at him. Every night she would hear him play music and make noise and she was getting sick of that. In fact, he was doing it again and was about to go down before she looked outside and saw her landlady making a move.

Landlady: "Young man!"

The Landlady was knocking on the door loudly and yelling out his name. The music finally toned down and Danny answered the door.

Danny: "What do you want grandma?"

Landlady: "Young man, do you know what time it is?"

Danny: "Time for you to get a watch, ooooohhhhhhhh!"

The Landlady pointed a finger at him.

Landlady: "It is 2 o'clock in the morning and both Lucy and I are trying to get some sleep!"

Danny: (Sarcastically) "My apologies."

Landlady: "Come to think of it you owe me 8 month's rent!"

Danny: "Sure, wait out here and I'll go get it."

The Landlady put her foot in the door.

Landlady: "Nah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. I'm not falling for that one again."

Danny: "I bet you get that a lot huh?"

Landlady: "Yes, two other guys before you."

Danny: "Sorry but I don't have it."

Landlady: "Young man you better have my rent ready soon or you'll be kicked out."

Danny: (Sarcastically) "Is that a threat because I'm really scared."

Landlady: "I'll have the authorities after you too."

Danny: (Sarcastically) "Oh no not the donut eating dudes!"

The Landlady was at a loss of words.

Danny: "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got another night of partying to do."

Danny closed the door quickly, locked it, and turned the music back on. The Landlady walked away furious. Lucy was furious as well and decided to try herself. She walked down to Danny's door and knocked on it. Danny answered.

Danny: "Damn grandma I told you-"

Danny was cut off by Lucy barging into his apartment and turning off the music and throwing his CD to the ground.

Danny: "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Lucy: "I'm sick and tired of you!"

Danny: "Nice entry."

Lucy: "Listen! I dislike you and I don't want you living here anymore, but that's not my job to kick you out!"

Danny: "But I like you."

Lucy: "I don't!"

Danny: "But I do."

Lucy sighed heavily and walked out of his apartment.

The next day, Danny still had music playing and heard a knock. He answered it and the door went flying open before Danny could even open the door fully.

Danny: "What the freaking hell?!"

In came a scarlet haired woman, a pink haired boy, a small blue haired girl, a shirtless dark haired boy, a talking white and blue exceed and Lucy.

Danny: "What the hell is this?!"

Lucy: "Danny, this is Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster, Carla and Happy."

Danny: "…Hi?"

Natsu: "We hear you've been giving both Lucy and the landlady trouble."

Gray: "Especially Lucy."

Danny: "Oh no, no, no, no."

Erza stepped on Danny's stomach and applied pressure.

Danny: "Okay yes!"

Erza: "And is it also true that you've been sex talking Lucy?!"

Danny: "Okay that is so totally not corre-"

Erza applied pressure again.

Danny: "Yes that is so correct!"

Natsu: "You know what we do to people who mess with Lucy?!"

Danny: "Look please, I'm sorry I'll never do it again, please don't hurt me please!"

Erza: "Don't say sorry to us."

Gray: "Say it to her."

Danny turned to Lucy.

Danny: "I'm sorry Lucy; I'll never talk to you like that again. I'll talk normally to you."

Lucy: "I don't even want you talking to me."

Danny: "Okay, okay."

Natsu: "If you ever, ever…"

Gray: "Talk to Lucy like that again…"

Wendy: "Or even so much as talk to her…"

Erza: "We will tear you limb from limb!"

With that they left the apartment with Danny running to the door and locking it and sighing with relief. They taught that dude downstairs a lesson, huh?

THE END


End file.
